Lost and Found
by eissie-licious
Summary: Can't control his pride. Can't hold down her tears. What if a simple incident will lead them to the truth? Overflowing feeling towards each other. Both will lose the sense of courage to know, but will eventually found the sense of love. Don't expect it to


Fuji...Fujikyu...Island?" asked the startled Shin.

"You got it right my genius student, We're going to Fujikyu Island" said Yankumi while throwing her fist to the air.

Shin stared at Yankumi, he flushed an "unbelievable look" smile.

"Kumi…Kumiko" said Shin doubting to call her at her first name.

"Yes, Sawa..Shin, I mean" said the blushing Kumiko.

Silence started to spread between the both of them. It's really been an awkward but sweet day for the both of them. They can't believe the silence that's been happening after a funny moment they have been discussing a couple minutes ago. I think they are still has a hang over to those moments.

------- FLASHBACK------

Kumiko woke up late today, considering there is no work she needs to be doing right now. No, she didn't get fired from Shirokin HighSchool nor did she resigned, it was just that school year 2002- 2003 has ended last week. Section 3-D and the rest successfully graduated. Even, Sawada from Section 3-D was the school valedictorian this year. Something to be cheerful about. Kumiko can still remember the lonely and happy times of her teaching in Section 3-D. It's been very blissful indeed to make something change even with a simple determination on what she believes in, fights for it and never gives up on it.

Kumiko push her face towards her soft pillow, rolled slowly to the other side of the bed and covered herself fully with her blanket. It was a very lazy day indeed, the cold breeze can be felt in the room. Kumiko moved again on the side edge of the bed and…

BAM! She fell out of the bed, head first.

"Ouch, that hurts" said Kumiko while rubbing her head with her hands, her eyelids half closed.

Kumiko gets up and started to fix her bed lazily.

What is the time? She thought.

Looking at the alarm clock, she saw that it is already 9:00 in the morning.

"WHAAAT?" said the startled Kumiko.

She started getting dressed, her closet being messy while searching for her casual and as usual outfit. She get her bag and didn't mind eating. She was on her way to the door.

"See you later, grandfather" said Kumiko while getting her eye glasses in place.

She was almost holding the door's knob when her grandfather replied,

"Where are you going, dear?" asked her grandfather.

"To the school ofcourse, Grandfather, I really have to go, it's really late." Said the rushing Kumiko.

Tetsu showed up and was surprised with Kumiko's actions.

"Good morning, dear Ojou. Where are you going?" said Tetsu.

"Tetsu, the school of course. I have no time for this. It's late" said Kumiko.

"But, school's over in Shirokin right?" asked the confused Tetsu.

"Yes, my dear Kumiko. It's been a week right?" asked her grandfather.

Kumiko's mind started getting normal now. She analyzes everything in her brain. Yes, indeed. School is over. What the hell is she doing?

"Oh, yeah your right" said Kumiko biting her lip in disappointment.

"I think I was thinking of my class too much. I look stupid" said Kumiko heading towards her room.

"What's up with her?" asked Tetsu.

Kumiko, re-arrange her things in an orderly form. She started to brush her hair and do it in her usual pig tail form. She started to dress in her household outfit. She dropped her bag when she heard something ring. She get her cellphone from her bag and saw that Kuma, her former student was on the other line.

Flipping it upwards, she push the button to answer the call.

"Hello, Kuma?" asked Kumiko.

On the other Line: "Yankumi, today is Shin-chan's birthday. I heard that Natsume can't come and so his father"

"Really? It is his birthday?" said Yankumi.

"Yeah, we thought of going to his apartment this afternoon but we are all busy. Extensions of celebration for our graduation. You know, we still need to attend different stuff today." Said Kuma.

"What about Minami? Uchi? Noda? The others?" said Kumiko.

"Minami's on vacation and so is Noda and Uchi. So, it is really good if you will be the one to come, you know, company. Surprise him and bring some food, Shin-chan doesn't bother to celebrate his birthdays ever since. He just thought of it as 'another day' said Kuma.

"Hai, I get it. I will go to Sawada's apartment. I need to cut off, you know, I still need to prepare for it." Said Kumiko.

"Okay, thanks Yankumi." Said Kuma.

Kumiko's thoughts

That's nice being concern to his friend. But, it's just Sawada and me later. What if he doesn't want me to be there? What if he wants to be alone? What if it will be awkward? No, Kumiko, it will be just fine. No worries. His my former student after all.

The 'what-ifs' started to leave her mind. It will be just a simple get together, except it's just the two of them. Alone. In the house.

She ordered Tetsu to cook different kinds of food. She thought of calling him beforehand but her other mind thought of the opposite. No, it should be a surprise, said her thoughts.

It was almost 4 in the afternoon. She decided to get dressed.

Kumiko's thoughts

What to wear? Just pick something, anything, Kumiko. It is just Sawada your going to meet, I mean your going to surprise right? It is just a simple birthday celebration. Nothing special.

She pick her usual outfit, the one she's going to wear hopefully in the morning. It's been crumpled with all the hurrying she have done in the morning. She just pick a simple flowery blouse and a simple pants, length up to her knees, with a white string needs to be tied in a ribbon form in both sides. She looks very cute and innocent, indeed. She untied her pig tails and started to brush her hair. She made it again in pig tail form. Her hairstyle totally added cuteness to herself. She fixed her bangs. She wore a rubber shoes and socks. After looking and checking herself to mirror, she decided to come out of her room to check Tetsu and the food. The food looks yummy. It really can tell from the way it smell.

"Ojou, the food is ready. It is just needed to be packed and it is good to go" said tetsu.

"Thanks a lot, Tetsu. I will help you finish packing it, then" said the smiling Kumiko.

After a couple of minutes packing, she set off the house. It won't take long till she arrived in Shin's apartment.

Kumiko's thought

Okay, it is just a simple visit. Oh, I'm getting paranoid. Kumiko, it is just your student.

"It is just my student" said Kumiko loudly throwing again her fist in the air.

She stopped on her tracks when she observed that people actually is staring at her. People in the street thought she was getting crazy or something. She just let out an awkward smile as the people passed and whisper to each other. She continued walking shamefully.

Atlast after a couple of minutes walking, she arrived at Shin's apartment. Holding the pack of foods in her left hand, she made her way inside. She let out a sigh of breath before knocking the door. Knock..knock…

Sawada, a boy with a handsome features opens the door. If you just met him for the first time, you might think he is just a bastard who is a serious trouble-maker along with his friends. But if you knew him that well, you can tell that he is more than that. Helpful, respectful and concern with everyone, that's how Yankumi describes Sawada Shin. Sawada, was surprised to see Yankumi.

"Ta-Da! Happy Birthday, my dear student!" said Yankumi while giving him the pack of foods with both hands infront of her.

"How did you know?" asked Shin receiving the food.

"Did Kuma told you?"

"Uhmmm, just forget about it. Let's just celebrate" said Yankumi trying to fit in the door.

"Come in, Shin. Let's eat this food while it's hot" said Yankumi cheerfully, than turned around to get the table ready.

Shin smiled and can't believe she was actually in his apartment.

Shin's thoughts

She really looks cute. This is the best birthday I hope to have.

Shin headed towards Yankumi's position to put the packed foods in the table.

"You look pretty today, Yankumi" said Shin without looking at her.

"Th..Thanks" showing her flushing features.

Kumiko's thoughts

Why is he telling that to me?

"I will get the bowls, then" said Shin.

After a couple of preparation, they both sat down.

"You know, Tetsu, prepared the food. I really don't know that he can cook very nice. Just smelling the fragrance makes me hungry" said Yankumi while unpacking the containers.

"You know, this is better than the Ramen your buying from the supermarket. This is more healthy and nutritious…" Said the approving Yankumi, nodding her head.

"Yankumi…" said Shin

"Besides, if you have time, you better cook your own food…" continuing her talking.

"Yankumi…" said Shin the second time around.

"…Cook your own some other time okay? Not just to practice your cooking skills but also to…"

"Yankumi" shouted Shin.

Yankumi stopped from arranging the food sand also her very talkative introduction.

"What?" asked Yankumi as calmly as possible.

"Who told you it's my birthday? Is it Uchi? Noda? Kuma?" asked Shin, just trying ot keep the madness inside instead.

"Okay, Kuma told me that it is your birthday today, so as your homeroom teacher, it is a good idea to visit you and bring you some good food to celebrate..and also.." said Yankumi unfinishing her sentence, forcing a very obvious fake smile.

"Kuma told you that my family wouldn't bother to come, is it?" said Shin really getting mad right now.

"Don't get it wrong, Shin! Ofcourse, he is concern with his friend. So what? So what if he told me to acompany you? Your very lucky to have such friends." Said Yankumi standing to her feet.

"It is a pity right? Your just forced to go because of pity right?" said Shin standing also to his feet.

"Get rid of your pride, Shin! Just because people are concern to you doesn't mean it is 'pity'. Get a load to yourself." Said Yankumi shouting back to him.

"Get out." Said Shin without looking at her eyes.

"What?" asked Yankumi startled looking directly to his face then to his fiery eyes.

"I said, GET OUT!" Shin said punching the side wall near him, knowing that he can't punch the girl he likes.

Yankumi, move closer to him. Closer than he expected it. The she raised her right hand and slapped him on the face.

"Thanks for the company" said Yankumi then went as fast as she could in the door.

Shin rubbed his face, then he look at Yankumi's back while leaving.

Shin's thoughts

What have I done to her?

Yankumi leave the apartment.

Yankumi's thoughts

He doesn't appreciate it. So what? As if I totally cares for him.

Yankumi's eyes started to get blurry from the tears she's been forcing to keep a while ago. But now, it's dropping like crazy. She's very hurt.

It's been a bad day for Yankumi. Having been stupid enough to rush in the morning knowing that classes are still up is enough but this? This kind of rejection is harder than she thought. She looks stupid. He might thought that she is forcing herself to him. It won't happen again.

Yankumi decided to wear off her anxieties by going to a bar nearby. Her grandfather might think that something bad happened and will worry for her, which is bad for his health, if she go home early.

Meanwhile…

Shin's conscience started to bother him. He thought of chasing Yankumi and apologize for what his bad mood have done to her. But he changed his mind, instead he decided to follow Yankumi. He doesn't know why, but half of his mind is forcing him to do it. And so he does…

Yankumi is very observant and tough. But at this very moment, she doesn't know that Shin was following her tracks.

She arrived in the bar.

"Three bottles of Sake, please" requested Yankumi to the bartender.

"Uhmmm, miss, are you serious?" asked the bartender, doubting to give her order.

"I said IT! Don't made me repeat it..or..or.." said Yankumi while lying her head in the table.

"Yes…. Ma…am" said the shivering bartender.

After a couple of minutes, Yankumi was found drinking. Shin decided to enter the bar knowing that Yankumi won't actually notice that he was there, considering she looks very drunk.

Shin's thoughts

I bothered her so much.

Shin just sit a couple of tables far from Yankumi.

Yankumi keep on drinking and pouring sake into her glass.

"If…hiccup..if…hiccup…" muttered Yankumi.

"I..will..hiccup..punch..him…hiccup…" muttered by Yankumi, while pouring sake into her glass for the ninth time.

Five bottles of sake was empty..then six..then seven…then ten.

She was getting very drunk. Her eyes were closed but still can mutter words. She keep on drinking and drinking and drinking.

After a couple of hours, the bartender approach the young miss and said, "Ma'am, the bar is going to be closed in a couple of minutes"

"Do you want me to call a taxi?" asked the bartender.

"No, I will be sending her home" said Shin.

"Uhmmm, okay, take good care of her then" said the bartender rubbing her head.

Shin started to carry Kumiko. He can smell the sweet scent from her hair. He looks at her every now and then.

Shin made his way to his apartment, not in Yamaguchi's household.

Shin's thoughts

She told them that she will be going to be late going home. I will just call her grandfather to tell him her location.

They arrived and Shin headed towards the livingroom. She lie Yankumi to couch.

Shin get his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the Yamaguchi's telephone number.

The phone call was successful indeed. He smiled while looking at her.

Shin's thoughts

She looks like an angel. Those angelic smile. Those childish attitudes. She's very…rare..

Yankumi started moving.

She's gonna throw up. And..yeah..she did.

"what the…?" said Shin.

"Oh God, It's messy" said Shin.

After a couple of hours cleaning, he thought of changing Yankumi's clothes since it was smelly and messy. But the other half of conscience protested to leave her as is, knowing Yankumi, she will be shocked and will thought Shin harassed her or something. No, he decided and made up his mind to change her a new set of clothing. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and made his way towards the living room. Oh God, how will he change Yankumi's messy clothes.

A knock interrupted his thinking. He made his way towards the door and opened it. He was shocked when he saw Natsume.

"Happy Birthday, dear brother!" said Natsume.

"Natsume, why are you here? I thought you can't come?" asked Shin.

"Well, it's really hard to fit it to my schedule but, oh well, I'm on the area anyway, so why not bother going?" explain Natsume.

He thought of the food Yankumi has brought Shin a couple of hours ago.

"Wanna come in and eat before you leave?" asked Shin to his sister.

"Oh, sorry, I can't I just dropped by to greet you. Thanks, though" said the disappointed Natsume.

He thought of the 'thought' that he is thinking before Natsume arrived at his apartment. Yankumi…clothes…messy.

"Uhhm, Natsume, can I ask a simple birthday favor from you?" asked Shin.

"Okay, then, anything to make you happy. But just for a while, okay?" said the assuring Natsume.

"Hai, sis" said Shin.

--

The sun was shining brightly outside. It was a very nice weather, indeed. The birds are chirping and you can hear cars passing by. The annoying sound didn't bother Yankumi at all. She is really drunk after all.

Shin was in the kitchen preparing food for breakfast. He thought of re-heating the food Yankumi brought yesterday in a microwave. They will eat it together, and apologize for his actions yesterday. Yeah, that will do it. But, let's just hope that she won't…..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted the shocked Yankumi.

…..get surprised. Too late.

Shin was rushing towards his room (A/N He carried Yankumi from the living room to his own room to clean the mess she made last night).

"What happened?" asked Shin

"You…You…Aww..what have you done to me" said Yankumi crossing both arms to her chest.

"Awww, my head hurts'" said Yankumi rubbing her forehead.

"I didn't do anything to you, you brat" said Shin protesting.

Yankumi looked down the clothes she is wearing.

"This isn't my clothes." Said the wide eyed Yankumi, looking at herself from top to bottom.

"Yankumi, it is a very long story" said Shin.

"Well, you better start now, you bastard" said Yankumi while covering herself with blanket.

She is wearing a long T-shirt. Very big for her petite body. It look like a very wide dress for her.

"Let's go downstairs, breakfast is ready" said Shin turning his back to the surprised and shocked Yankumi.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? Grandfather? Tetsu? Minoru?" muttered Yankumi in a low tone, talking to herself.

She's really drunk, thought the smiling Shin.

"Come on, Yankumi come down to eat. I will explain everything before you hit me again to my face" said Shin from downstairs.

Yankumi doesn't know if she will gonna covered herself with blanket all day long. She is wearing a short under that long T-Shirt. But she's a very conservative type of girl, very far from being the Heiress of a Yakuza Family. She still has that tingling sensation of shockness. But then..her stomach, rumbled.

"Oh, why do I have to be hungry at this moment? You stupid stomach…!" said Yankumi to nobody but to herself. She's really childish at times.

After thirty minutes, she finally went down to eat. Oh, not only to eat but to know the truth why she's in Shin's house covered in blanket.

Shin offered her a seat. She gladly accepted it.

"No, please. I get the food myself." Pleaded Yankumi noticing that Shin preapres it himself.

"Stay where you are, Yankumi. Let me get it, you're my guest." Said Shin calmly.

Yankumi do what she has been told.

Yankumi's thoughts

Why is he being nice to me? It is just yesterday when he shouted at the top of his lungs wanted me to leave. What is he up to?

After Shin get the food he was re-heating a while ago, he sat down infront of Yankumi.

"Help yourself." said Shin, offering her a plate of a newly heated Sushi. (A/N Does Sushi can be heated?)

"What's up with you?" asked Yankumi, receiving the Sushi.

"I felt bad, Yankumi." Started Shin.

"Huh?" said the eating Yankumi, munching two Sushi at a time.

"I'm apologizing for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry for taking it at you." Said Shin, not looking at her eyes.

"A..huh…" said Yankumi.

"…Does something happened?" asked Yankumi, successfully swallowed the Sushi she's been almost choked at.

"My father, dropped by early in the morning. I thought he will greet me a happy birthday. He just dropped by to check on me. But, it got out of hand and we ended fighting, again" said Shin, playing the Sushi with his chopsticks.

"…then he…oh..it's private family problem." Continued Shin.

"It really doesn't concern you, you know, you shouldn't be attached with my problems." Said Shin.

"I get it..it doesn't matter. After all, I have my little pay back printed on your face." Said the laughing Yankumi pointing at the little red spot on Shin's cheeks, the slapped she made him taste.

Shin smiled, looking downwards his untouched Sushi.

Then Yankumi remembered the blanket she's covering her petite body a while ago.

"Oh my God! You harassed me!" said Yankumi wide eyed, crossing her arms across he chest.

"Your getting paranoid again." Said Shin munching his first Sushi.

"Then what happened? I swear I won't forgive you if you keep it to yourself." Said the assuring Yankumi.

"I felt really bad for letting and forcing you to leave. As I said earlier, it you shouldn't receive the effect of my bad mood yesterday. So, I decided to follow you." Explained Shin.

Yankumi's thoughts

Is he…Is he concerned to me? No, his conscience is bigger than his pride, that's all. He just want me to be safe…

"…You entered a bar. Why did you do that for? Are you that hurt from what I have said yesterday earlier?" asked Shin curiously.

"….No…no. I just want to stay longer or grandfather will think that something might happened to me." Said Yankumi, reluctantly lying.

"Whatever you say." Said Shin smiling.

Shin's thoughts

She was hurt and her eyes were sort of stinging. Is she crying on her way out of my apartment? God, curse me. I felt really bad.

"You were drinking too much and didn't even notice how long you were been staying at the bar. I decided to carry you home." Said Shin.

"…if I stayed at your apartment. Oh my God! Grandfather, he must be worried sick! Sawada you little brat!" said Yankumi.

"Yankumi…" said Shin.

"Oh no! I will be dead..what if..what if they thought that we 'did' something…what if..what if.." said Yankumi walking back and fort wide eyed, cramming and nervous.

"No, I called your house. Minoru answered it and he said that it's fine. Don't worry, chill." Said Shin munching his second Sushi.

"Okay, I'm calmed" said Yankumi.

"Anyway, your clothes are hanging outside. I washed it after you threw up lastnight." Shin said pointing outside.

"..and Natsumi changed your clothes." Continued Shin.

"Your sister? She's here last night?" asked Yankumi.

"Yeah, she dropped by to greet me. I asked her a favor about changing your clothes."

"How about your father?" asked Yankumi.

"Dream on, Yankumi." Said Shin.

"So, I guess everything is running smoothly now. Thank you, Sawada." Said Yankumi smiling.

Shin just nodded.

After that, they decided to eat instead of blabbering. After a couple minutes of silence, Yankumi broke the ice.

"Sawada, let's celebrate your birthday." Said Yankumi.

"What?" asked Shin with an 'are-you-serious' tone.

"Let's go somewhere." Thought Yankumi.

Shin's thoughts

Is she asking me on a date?

Yankumi's thoughts

I hope he doesn't thought of it as a date or something.

"Uhhmm, where then?" asked Shin.

Yankumi stopped eating and think deeply. She started rubbing her chin, like a thinking genius or something. Then…

"Aha! I got it! Let's go to Fujikyu Island! (A/N Don't know if it is Island or Highland, but who cares?)

"Fuji…Fujikyu Island?" asked the startled Shin.

"You got it right my genius student, We're going to Fujikyu Island" said Yankumi while throwing her fist to the air.

Shin stared at Yankumi, he flushed an "unbelievable look" smile.

"Kumi…Kumiko" said Shin doubting to call her at her first name.

"Yes, Sawa..Shin, I mean" said the blushing Kumiko.

Silence started to spread between the both of them. It's really been an awkward but sweet day for the both of them. They can't believe the silence that's been happening after a funny moment they have been discussing a couple minutes ago. I think they are still has a hang over to those moments.

"I dreamt of going there since I was little." Said Yankumi in a very low tone.

Shin's thoughts

It will be great if I will be the one who will make it come true for her.

"Okay, then, let's go to Fujikyu. Get ready then." Said Shin.

"Really? Seriously?" asked the surprised Yankumi.

"Yeah, go home now and change. Take a hot bath, I'll pick you up. Go quick before I change my mind." Said Shin.

"Yey! I will be going now, Sawada.." said Yankumi while munching her last Sushi.

---Trip to Yankumi's Fantasy Land---

Shin went to the Yamaguchi Household to pick up Yankumi. After a couple of minutes of preparation, Yankumi showed up, her long black hair was not pig-tailed, which is unusual. It was shining in the sun. She wears a blouse and a pants. The kind of style she wore yesterday, but this one's the better. Shin doesn't know why Yankumi is kind of odd. Yankumi thought of her clothes and style as 'over re-acting'.

"So…uhmm, let's ride a taxi." Said Yankumi, to break the ice.

They walk together, awkward and scared to meet each other's eyes. But still, they can tell that they glance at each other every now and then. Yankumi blushed, cheeks started to redden. Shin, just felt the joy within his soul. He just smiled, a smile that can make all the girl's melt, but for Yankumi, it is just a 'normal' one. She can be as numb as a child sometimes but that makes her more beautiful and rare.

Atlast, after a couple of minutes of walking, they found a taxi.

"Fujikyu Island, please." Said Yankumi to the driver.

"Hai, miss." Said the driver.

It was a very peaceful travel, indeed. Both of them didn't want to speak. They just want to keep quiet and feel each other's mind and soul.

After 30 minutes, Yankumi started to yawn. Before Shin knows it, she felt asleep. Busy looking at the different environment, Shin didn't notice Yankumi's sleepness. Until he felt the restless Yankumi. She is really cute at times thought Shin, while staring at Yankumi smiling oddly. He decided to lean Yankumi's head to his shoulders. He keep on glancing at the sleeping Yankumi. He can smell the sweet scent of her body.

Shin's thoughts

I hope this trip wouldn't end. I hope it will last long, or it will be better if we stayed this way. Forever.

Shin's thoughts was interrupted by a sudden car stop.

"Fujikyu Island is over there." Said the driver pointing to the amusing amusement park.

This moment was heavenly. Why does I have to cherish it for only a short moment?

Shin tapped Yankumi over and over again on her shoulders. Lightly.

"Yankumi, were here." Said Shin in a low tone not to be embarassed by the taxi driver, smiling and curious towards them.

Yankumi yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Huh?" asked Yankumi.

"Baka. Were already here." Said Shin.

"Oh, sorry, let's go then." Said Yankumi, her hair in array.

The both of them started to walk towards Fujikyu. Yankumi can't help but smile and talk to Shin about how great Fujikyu was. She started jumping for joy when the got near the entrance.

"Oh, I can't believe I'm actually here." Said the unbelievable Yankumi.

They both entered the popular amusement park. Yankumi can't stop glancing at different shops, rides and even food carts. Shin just keep pissing Yankumi about the place and how would the Section 3-D react if ever they found out that the great Shin was being 'childish'. Above all, he is enjoying everything. The place, the environment, the people, the enjoyment and most of all the person he can't help falling at, his homeroom teacher, Kumiko Yamaguchi.

They decided to ride the roller coaster. Yankumi can't help laughing when Shin refuses to ride it.

"Haha..Sawada, I can't believe this…" said Yankumi laughing.

Shin just stared at her for a moment. Her laughing and lovely eyes were really perfect. Yankumi stopped when she noticed that Shin was looking at her, the look that can make you think, shiver and make your heart beat as fast as it could.

Yankumi broke the ice when she noticed that the situation's getting out of hand.

"Uhmmm, let's just eat for a while." Walking behind Shin.

Shin turned around and follow her tracks. And finally he caught up with her.

Yankumi looked around the food carts spreading the park, and finally caught the cotton candy vendor.

"Two please." Said Yankumi.

After that, she walked straight to Shin, sitting in a bench.

"Here, let's eat." Said Yankumi giving him a pink cotton candy.

They both sat. Yankumi started eating the cotton candy hungrily and sweetly.

Shin stared at her.

"What is it again? Your creeping me out, Sa…Sawada." Said Yankumi.

"Your mouth is full of sugar." Shin said, pointing at Yankumi's face.

"Huh? Is it?." Asked Yankumi.

"Yeah." Said Shin while getting his handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped it off.

"You look like a child. I really can't imagine you being alone." Said Shin in dismay.

"Don't blame, blame the sweetness of the cotton candy." Said Yankumi in a avery childish form.

"Sawada, I know you're a very respected guy. A genius…a smart..a…" said Yankumi throwing her fist in the air while saying those compliments.

"..What's your point then?" interrupted Shin.

"You know, you can't enjoy life without trying different sort of things. Things that you wouldn't mostly do. Cotton Candies don't munch themselves you know." Said Yankumi biting her almost finished precious pink cotton candy.

Yankumi licked her fingers and her mouth to savor the flavor and sweetness of the food.

"See I'm done!" said Yankumi.

"You should enjoy. It is your birthday, it's a very important milestone in our lives. I thought you will enjoy the place. Oh well, I'm sorry for depending on what I want to go to. I should have ask you to where we should celebrate it and to whom you want to have it with." Said Yankumi looking curiously at the merchant selling heart pendant necklace.

Shin's thoughts

But, I'm enjoying it. I'm with the person I most certainly wanted to be. This is not my dream place, but it is very different when you suggested it.

"Sawada, wait here for a moment." Said Yankumi walking towards the merchant.

"Huh? Where are you going?" asked Shin.

Shin looked towards the way Yankumi was heading. It was a merchant selling gorgeous necklace. She might want some, he thought.

The merchant was out of sight when Yankumi arrived at his place a while ago. She decided to look for him.

It was nearing 7:00 in the evening, but still Yankumi wasn't back.

"Where is she?" asked the worried Shin. He decided to look around and search.

Yankumi kept on walking and looking at the merchant. She doesn't have any thought that Fujikyu was a very big place, having a tendency to be lost can take place any moment. She got worried and instead she decided to go back to Shin, but where to go?

"I remember..this way." Pointing at the right side direction.

She keep on going in the same direction and don't have any idea where the heck was she. She decided to ask some help to people. She includes the cotton candy cart and the bench as her personal landmark. People just kept laughing and telling her that, benches are everywhere in Fujikyu. She got worried.

Shin started looking at her shops, mostly food shops. He even asked people if they saw a girl with a long hair & with geeky glasses. They response with one word, 'No'.

He keep on looking at the amusement park's maps and it's no use.

Couple of minutes and hours passed by, but still they can't find each other.

Yankumi's eyes started to get blurry. She passed by a couple of food shops, the one Shin just passed a while ago.

Shin kept on looking around and noticed something. No, not Yankumi, something. Something…

Yankumi decided to run and run…As fast as she could. She doesn't know why she's getting desperate. She kept on nagging people to help her find 'someone'. The great Yankumi, the future heiress of a Yakuza family….afraid? Afraid to lose someone she's going to love for the rest of her life?

Yankumi run towards the center of the park. She stopped and heaved a sigh of relief to see 'him' again.

Shin felt the same way.

Both of them run towards each other's. Yankumi's eyes are started to get wet from the tears she's holding on.

They hugged each other as soon as they met each other's arms, each other's presence, each other's love and caress.

Yankumi cries, tears fall behind her eyes, dumb- strucked. Shin just kept on hugging the crying Yankumi. He hugged her as tight as possible. Longing for her wants his mind to go crazy. Is it why Yankumi shed tears the moment she stepped foot outside Shin's s apartment due to his pride and her unconditional pity? Is it why she directed herself to drink at the bar to forget that hurting moment? Is it why she shed tears for desperately lost within his arms? Is it why? Is it because she' s falling for him. Every glances, every awkwardness and every tears was for him? Yankumi dropped tears and Shin can feel it. Shin can't help his affections towards Yankumi. He can't live without her by his side, without her being pissed, without her being loved. It just felt right.

After a couple of minutes, Shin let go of Yankumi. Yankumi stared at him, eyes get blurred. Shin just stared at her but wiped the almost dropping tears from her eyes. He caressed her smooth face, Yankumi hold his hand.

Shin get the necklace from his pockets. The necklace that Yankumi wants and got lost for.

"Huh?." Asked the puzzled Yankumi.

Yankumi was surprised at the necklace Shin was holding.

Shin got closed to her, an inch away. He put it around her neck. Yankumi looked at it and hold it for a couple of seconds.

"Huh?" asked Yankumi for the second time.

"Keep it or throw it. Keep it if you want to keep my affections. Throw it if you don't want it. Just don't give it back, or it will break my heart.

"Huh?" asked Yankumi for the third time.

"Hu…h?"

Shin interrupted her by putting his soft lips towards her own lips. Shin closed his eyes and so does Yankumi. Shin caressed her face. Yankumi hold his cheeks. It juts felt right.

They let go of each other. Remember what I have said." Reminded Shin.

Then Shin led his tracks away from Yankumi.

"I'LL KEEP IT, THEN!" said Yankumi.

Shin stopped at his tracks the moment Yankumi shouted at him.

"WHAT?" asked Shin, to know if he heard her just right.

"I SAID I'LL KEEP IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" shoutedYankumi, stumping her feet in the floor, getting pissed with how deaf Shin is becoming.

Shin can't help the joy he felt within his heart.

Yankumi smiled back at him.

Shin run towards Yankumi.

They hold tightly each other's hands. They were surprised with the sudden noise coming from the sky.

Fireworks started to fill the whole amusement park. They both watch how the different colors brighten up the dark sky. Just like how both of them started to brighten up each other's life. This is the day they will treasure forever, the day they have lost the sense of courage and found the sense of love.

THE END.


End file.
